certwofandomcom-20200214-history
List of interstitial segments on CER Two Go!
As a commercial-free interactive television channel, CER Two Go! did not air any advertisements. Instead, it aired a selection of interstitial segments. This article contains most of that media. Promotion Two On The Go! Two On The Go! is a set of 3 or 4-minute clips presented by Ericka Streets and Dan Guseo. The clips features the two taking a group of up to four children to various popular and obscure attractions throughout the Benton and central Arkansas areas. The whole point of the series is to promote and review the attractions. The first set of 24 clips were recorded from January to April 2002 and premiered throughout August and September that year. A second set of 14 clips were recorded from August to November 2003 and premiered throughout February and March 2004. Nicktrition Introduced on 31st October, 2005 and produced by Nickelodeon UK for CER Two Go!, Nicktrition is a series of approximately fourty clips about encouraging children to focus on improving their diet, such as including more fruit and vegetables and not including too much food which lacks little nutritional value. Factual CER Two Go News! CER Two Go News! is a television adaptation of the local area newspapers and the keeping up-to-date with news and information about television, music, entertainment, movies, sports, and weather. CER Two Go Trivia CER Two Go Trivia is a 10-second clip that generated a random fact, displayed in text, which was occasionally comedic. Miscellaneous Bowlorama Bowlorama is a series of shorts which featured four anthropomorphic bowling balls, coloured red, blue, green and yellow. The bowling balls attempted to knock as many pins in a bowling alley down as possible, though how much they knocked down, and whether the balls teamed up or not varied. The first set of shorts premiered in October 1999, with the second set premiering in February 2002. Five Lines Five Lines is a 2-3 minute clip of five lines in different colours (Orange, White, Red, Green and Blue) moving around and making different formations together. It is produced for CER Two Go! by Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. Theodor Åge and Pedro Maduro directed the animation, Julio Cesar Bracamontes produced the music, and Heinz Baumstark wrote and conceptualised the animation. Lucky Ball Lucky Ball features a set of nine plastic balls numbered from 0 to 9 jumping into a washing machine-esque object. After shaking for a few seconds, the machine spat out one of the nine balls at random. The colours of the balls are as follows: * The ‘1’ ball is red. * The ‘2’ ball is blue. * The ‘3’ ball is green. * The ‘4’ ball is yellow. * The ‘5’ ball is purple. * The ‘6’ ball is pink. * The ‘7’ ball is white. * The ‘8’ ball is black. "Lucky Ball" is produced by ETVKA Gothenburg for CER Two, and animation is outsourced to Philippine Animation Studio Inc. Speedy Cup Speedy Cup features 3-5 cups and at least one coloured ball. Each of the balls went into one cup each and were shuffled. After the shuffle was complete, the cups were lifted. Winged Up Winged Up is a series of shorts filmed at the racetrack in South Africa, featuring numbered winged sprint car racers racing around the track, with comedic gags occurring often. The cars are numbered and coloured in the following order: * 1 is blue. * 2 is green. * 3 is red. * 4 is purple. * 5 is yellow. * 6 is pink. * 7 is white. * 8 is black. NASCAR driver drove the #5 winger in several of the shorts, credited in the driver list in the end credits of each short as "Alan Smithee Jr." Fujiko F. Fujio Comedy Fujiko F. Fujio Comedy consists of bits from the El Kadsreian English dubs of Fujiko F. Fujio animes (Doraemon (the 1979 anime), Kiteretsu, Ninja Hattori, Mojacko, The Laughing Salesman, 21 Emon, Esper Mami, and Perman) abridged into shorts. LUK Internacional produced these shorts for MTV Networks Kuboia until 2010, for Nickelodeon El Kadsre until 2012, and for CER Two Go since 2012. Later on in the channel's life, the shorts began to use bits from the El Kadsreian English dubs of the 1985 Obake no Q-tarō anime and Chimpui. These shorts were created to introduce some of Fujiko F. Fujio's other works to viewers only familiar with the works of them (i.e. Doraemon, Ninja Hattori, Kiteretsu, and Chimpui) already being shown in their anime forms in Kuboia. Worms Worms is a series of CGI-animated shorts featuring worms engaging in various comedic situations. These shorts originally aired on Spacetoon in the Middle East. Category:CER Two Go! Category:Lists